Talk:Kaede/@comment-15753643-20140325201203
Here is my personal ranking for Lucy's worst actions judged by the criteria of age at time of crime, state of mind, intent, planning, and sadism. 1. Trying to kill Mayu. Why is this #1? Lucy was a fully functioning adult and was over 18 since this was after the manga's time skip. Lucy had been given another chance at life and recieved friendship, acceptance, and more from Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, and Nana. Mayu wasn't some random stranger or person Lucy could write off as "another human bastard that will hurt me if I don't hurt them". Lucy's shocking decision to try murder Mayu was cold blooded in the extreme. I am certainly glad Lucy never did this in the anime. This was so low it actually crossed a line even for freaking Lucy! 2. Mass heart attacks in Kamakura. Why? Lucy knew that not all humans were bad and had recieved kindness from Kouta at this point. She also had yet to undergo the torture and experimentation at the facility that stripped away much of her remaining humanity. She said she was living on solely to one day apologize for Kouta, but wait! Instead she is just killing hundreds of random people for absolutely no reason other than the "voice of her DNA" telling her to. Another manga only event, this is dickery at its finest. 3. Killing Kouta's family. Killing the family of your one true love including an adorable 4 year old girl is pretty damn low. Why is it not higher on this list? Firstly, Lucy was only 10 when she committed this crime and was in an unstable psychological state to say the least. This was a killing acted out in the midst of a blind, jealous rage. Lucy was so blind with anger, she didn't have time to cool off or think about what she was doing. 4. Killing random families for their homes. Although this had pre-meditation and qualified as 1st degree murder, Lucy was still 10 when she committed this crime. She had recieved nothing but abuse and descrimination her entire life and believed that it was her against the world with everyone out to get her. Considering her state of mind and the context here, this only qualifies for 4th. 5. Dismembering Nana. Lucy verbally warned Nana to not fight against her and gave her a demonstration of how easy it would be to kill her. Nana didn't listen. Lucy gave another warning , a strike with her vectors and knocked Nana against a wall. Nana wasn't persuaded. A brutal fight ensued and Lucy took advantate of Nana's distraction by rather sadistically tearing her apart. Lucy was going to mercy kill Nana, but a sniper thankfully cut her short and allowed Nana to survive. The sadism puts this at number 5 despite the multiple warnings and the fact that this was an evenly powered fight for survival and not just a massacre like the previous 4. 6. decapitating Kisaragi. Lucy was in the midst of a prison break, trying to find freedom against the Diclonius Research Institute, who were some truly nasty and unscrupulous people. In the heat of battle, Lucy quickly killed who she thought was just another enemy combatant and used her as a shield. Lucy couldn't even see during this battle and was simply trying to survive against people trying to kill her. This was by far the least despicable action on this list.